


MILLION REASONS AND MORE

by babiihearts



Series: Million Reasons [2]
Category: Babii, Midyear, NaMon - Fandom, offgun
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiihearts/pseuds/babiihearts
Summary: 6 MONTHS of being away from each other, hindi naman gaanong matagal iyon kumpara sa friendship nila ng bestfriend turned boyfriend ni Off na si Gun. Sa katunayan, 3 months na ang lumipas ng wala silang naging problema. Not until his 2 designated spies--Chimon and Nanon told him about a visitor named Oab. His baby Gun-Gun`s first love, the one that got away. the one that he sabotaged way back in high school.
Relationships: Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: Million Reasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, ayun na nga at miss ko na naman NAMON at OFFGUN.

01

Present Day

Offs' POV

"Pakiramdam ko talaga may iba kay Gun, Tay." aniya, ka-video call niya ang kaibigan.

"Alam mo, pakiramdam ko din talaga nago-overthink ka lang eh." sagot naman nito.

"It's been a week. Isang linggo na kaming hindi nagkakausap ng matino. Hanggang chat lang. " sumbong pa rin niya. 

"Hindi niya rin ako icha-chat kung hindi ako mag-i-initiate. He doesn't even tried calling me! Parang wala siyang pakialam saken dito sa Singapore! At least nga ikaw nag-gu-goodmorning ehh!" dugtong pa niya,kulang ang salitang panic para idescribe ang nararamdaman niya. Mula nang araw na ireport sa kanya ng magagaling niyang spy ang tungkol sa bisita ni Gun.

"Ehh di ikaw ang tumawag."

"Gun is not like that. Hindi yun natatahimik kapag hindi ako nagrereport ng pangyayari sa kanya. I know him from head to toe. Bata palang magkakilala na kami. Isa ako sa mga nag-alaga sa kanya kaya kabisado ko ugali nun." dagdag niya, di pinansin ang sinasabi ng kaibigan.

"Para ka palang tatay na niya--"

"Don't interrupt me! Shhh!" tinaas pa niya ang isang kamay na parang ipinagpe-pray over ang kaibigan.

"Okay."

"Alam ko ang style ni Gun. He is the clingy and demanding type. He is childish. Kaya nga di ko rin maintindihan dati pa kung bakit ba ako nagkagusto dun! Nagwawala na dapat yun at nagagalit sa'ken dahil di ako tumatawag. Pero napakatahimik niya. Hindi nagagalit at hindi nagdedemand. When I visited my mom in the US back then, he was so mad at me dahil hindi ako nakatawag pagdating.Asar na asar ako sa kanya noon dahil lantang gulay na ako dahil sa pagod sa biyahe pero inaway pa ako. Hanggang pagkauwi ko ng Pilipinas sinusumbat pa niya saken yun."

"Baka naman--"

"Nung nakalimutan ko magtext sa kanya na nakauwi na ako dati nung nagkaron tayo ng field trip, sinugod ako nun sa bahay para sermunan. But now.. Lagi niyang sinasabing it's okay! It's fine! I understand!" at hindi yun ang nakilala niyang Gun. Ang titipid ng replies sa chat.

"You know what--"

"Ilang araw ko na siyang inoobserbahan. Pinapakiramdaman ko talaga kung paano siya magrereact sa mga sasabihin ko pero wala. Wala na siyang pakialam sa'ken. Nararamdaman ko. Ramdam ko sa mga reply niya saken through chat. His replies are lacking with feelings. It's like he's losing interest in me." malungkot na drama niya.

"I-chat mo na lang kaya saken mga sasabihin mo?Tapos magrereact na lang ako sayo pag tapos ka na magmonologue tutal naman ayaw mo naman ako pagsalitain." maya maya ay reklamo ng kaibigan niya.

"It all started when his first love visited him." aniya, dineadma muli ang remarks ng kaibigan.

"Si Oath? Oath ba yun??" tanong nito.

"It's Oab!" galit na pagtatama niya.

"Wow, tandang tanda pa ang pangalan! Baka naman ikaw ang may gusto dun dati? Di mo malimot ehh.." tatawa-tawang sagot nito. Enjoy na enjoy na pagtripan siya.

"Makikita mo pag-uwi ko. Lintik lang ang walang ganti Tay.." banta niya rito.

"First love, first heartbreak. The very first Valentine date. The very first kiss?"

"Alam mo Tay.. Kung kaharap lang kita ngayon bugbog sarado ka na." inambahan pa niya ito ng suntok. Kaya ayaw niya itong pagsalitain eh.

Nagpeace sign lang ito. Nagawa pang tumawa. Palibhasa maligaya sa lovelife.

"So anong plano mo?" tanong nito.

"Hindi ko alam. Sa totoo lang, ngayon lang ulet ako natakot ng ganito." seryosong pag-amin niya. Totoong bothered siya.

"Ayan kasi ang hirap kapag guilty. Palibhasa may ginawa ka ring kasalanan dun sa dalawa." paninisi pa ng kaibigan niya. Wala man lang moral support kahit peke.

"Kung sakaling marealize ni Gun na si Oab pa rin ang gusto niya, wala naman akong magagawa. It was my fault why they didn't had a chance way back in high school.If I didn't get in their way, malay ko ba kung magwowork-out sila?? Ehh di sana malaya ang konsensya ko ngayon. But no, I was so selfish back then. Di ko man lang inisip ang mararamdaman ni Gun. I was the reason for his very first heartbreak."

"Hindi kaya--"

"I'm willing to let him go this time."

"What?!!" nilakihan siya nito ng mata.. Kung normal na pagkakataon tatawanan niya ito dahil nagfreeze ang video at mukha itong nayuping zombie sa screen niya. Walang ilong, mata lang na dipa pantay at nguso na agad.

"I was selfish and immature back then, I`m all grown up now.. and I love him way too much that I can't bear to see him hurt like that one more time." huminga siya ng malalim dahil naninikip ang dibdib niya. Pinigil niya ang mga luhang sumisilip sa mga mata niya. Sa bandang huli, sa kabila pala ng mga sakit na tiniis niya.. sa kabila ng mga sakripisyo niya para lang mapanatili si Gun sa buhay niya, ay kakailanganin lang din pala niyang sumuko at bumitaw.

"I think you have to listen to me this time. Talk to Gun. And stop thinking about negative things. Baka nahohomesick ka lang. Wala kang karamay kaya nagooverthink ka. Isipin mo yung mga dahilan kung bakit ka sumugal sa relasyon na yan, why did you cross the line of being friends with him and stepped up the game to be lovers. " seryoso na ngayon ang tinig ng kaibigan niyang mukha pa ring nayuping zombie sa screen nipya, salamat sa internet connection.

"Sa totoo lang I`ve got a million reasons para hindi sumugal, but I also got a million of reasons and more to love him."

"See? Panghawakan mo yang million of reasons and more na yan. Nago-overthink ka lang Peng."

"Maybe." mahinang sang-ayon din niya.

Pero paano niya maalis sa sarili ang mainsecure kung alam niyang ang naudlot na love story ng dalawa ay kasalanan niya. Siya yung kontrabida sa kwento ng pag-iibigan ng dalawa, nagtagumpay siya noong una pero gumawa ang tadhana ng paraan upang muling magtagpo ang dalawa and this time inilayo siya kay Gun. Lalaban pa ba siya?

\-----FLASHBACKS from one week ago-----

_Guns' POV_

_Napalingon si Gun sa may pinto nang marinig ang dalawang bagets na nagtatalo na naman sa dining area ng shop niya. Di na talaga matapos tapos magbangayan. It was Nanon and Chimon probably talking about nonsense stuffs again. He can hear them arguing about oranges. Or something like that._

_He look at Oab with apologetic eyes, nasa loob na sila ng office niya pero dinig pa rin nila ang ingay ng dalawa. Umakma siyang tatayo para sana labasin ang dalawa at patahimikin pero pinigilan siya ni Oab. Hinawakan nito ang kamay niya dahilan para matigilan siya._

_"Just let them be, Gun. They're quite cute, actually." nakangiting sabi nito._

_Napatingin siya sa kamay ni Oab na nakahawak sa kamay niya._

_"Oh, sorry. " paumanhin nito sabay biglang bawi ng kamay._

_Hindi naman sa may malisya siya kay Oab, pero kasi he used to have a crush on him during high school. So parang ganun na nga, medyo kinilig siya ng slight at feeling niya nagkakasala siya kay Off. Ang kawawa niyang boyfriend na magtatatatlong buwan nang nago-OFW sa Singapore ngayon._

_Maituturing na bang pagtataksil ang reaksyon niya ngayon? Yung lumipas na halos tatlong buwan kung saan wala silang naging anumang problema ni Off, hanggang simula lang ba? Ito na ba yung pagsubok na magpapatibay o titibag sa relasyon nila? At kelan ba naituturing na pagtataksil and pagtataksil?Pero teka, masama bang kiligin sa dating crush? Hindi naman ahh. Crush nga lang diba? ang Sumbat niya sa konsensya niya._

_\----_

_OFFs' POV_

_Hindi mapakali si Off sa harap ng computer niya. Kasalukuyan niyang kausap si Chimon at Nanon, binabalita ng dalawa na may bisita si Gun. Hindi naman siya ma-a-aligaga ng ganito kung hindi siya guilty. Kaso, may kasalanan siya sa bisitang yun ni Gun._

_Once upon a time in high school._

_"Sigurado kayong Oab ang pangalan nung bisita?" tanong ulit niya. Kahit alam niyang naitanong na niya yun._

_" Why are you so makulit kuya? We said his name's Oab nga. " sagot ng kapatid niyang amboy lang dati conyo na ngayon after three month, thanks to Nanon ang conyong tutor nito._

_" Hoy Nanon, kinuha kitang tutor niyan para gumaling managalog! Hindi para magaya sa'yong ala Kris Aquino magsalita. Panagutan mo yan ha..!" sermon niya kay Nanon._

_"Sinong Kris Aquino naman yan?" tanong ni Chimon._

_"Hindi niyo kilala si Kris Aquino? Ang boring ng childhood niyo. Kapit-bahay naten yun! Dating naglabandera sa'min! Hindi niyo alam iyong downy rubadabango??" sagot niya._

_"Kuya Off, you said ayaw mo siyang mabully sa school pero you are the one who keeps on giving him weird ideas. Do you know that he told our friends that Fernando Poe used to be your gardener?! I'm sure that he got that idea from you!" reklamo ni Nanon, itsurang kinakahiya si Chimon._

_Tawang-tawa siya ng titigan siya ng masama ni Chimon. Natutuwa rin siyang malaman na may group of friends ng natatawag ang kapatid. Tama talaga ang plano niyang kuning tutor si Nanon. Alam niyang palakaibigan si Nanon at malaki ang chance na mahawa nito si Chimon._

_"So, ano na ang pinag-uusapan nung dalawa?" curious na tanong niya._

_"You are such a nosy boyfriend." reklamo ni Chimon._

_"Talaga, nosy Kuya rin ako kaya lapitan mo sila dun! Dali dali. Mag-spy ka!" utos niya._

_"Seriously??" reklamo ulet ng nagiinarte niyang kapatid._

_"Seriously, kung gusto niyong matanggap ang pinapangarap niyong gaming pc wag na kayong magreklamo."_

_"Bilisan mo na, ChiMonster." tinulak ito ni Nanon._

_" Mag-spy ka dun at patunayan mong may napapala ako sa pagbabayad ng tutoring fee kay Nanon. Magtagalog ka!" utos niya ulet sa kapatid. Hindi lang puro jowa nasa isip niya. Concerned din siya sa kapatid. Ayaw niyang ma-out of place ito sa school this coming school year._

_"Why do you have to make it so difficult!" inis na tumayo ito._

_"Tagalog!" paalala niya._

_" Whatever!" bulong nito._

_"Tagalog sabi eh" pang-aasar pa rin niya._

_"Kahit ano??" patanong na sagot nito._

_"Ayos ka dun bro. Tama naman." tumango tango si Nanon na feeling proud._

_Gusto niyang manaket. Ito ba ang natututunan ng kapatid niya? Anang isip niya._

_Nawala na si Chimon sa screen, malamang ay lumapit na sa office ni Gun para mag-spy._

_"Ginagawa niyo ba ng maayos ang assignment niyo saken?" tanong niya kay Nanon._

_"Of course. Sa loob ng tatlong buwan, once palang siya nakakapag party-party sa bar at sinigurado pa namin na umuwi siya before 12. Gaya ng bilin mo."_

_Three months ago, kinausap niya ang dalawa at kinuntsaba. Ang alam ni Gun ay kinuha niyang tutor si Nanon para turuan o ayusin ang tagalog ng kapatid niyang marunong naman managalog pero masyadong genuis at ginagawang komplikado ang Filipino. Totoo naman na kinuha niyang tutor si Nanon kung tutuusin dahil binabayaran niya ito sa pagtututor nito, pero may isa pa silang deal. Kinuntsaba niya ang dalawa para pangalagaan si Gun._

_Sige, aaminin na niya.. Para bantayan talaga yun at hindi alagaan, pinaganda niya lang._

_Hindi naman sa wala siyang tiwala kay Gun, pero sa mga tao sa paligid nito medyo diskumpyado siya. At isa pa, may pagka-alagain ang babii niya. Masyado ring cute kaya baka maraming umaligid na langaw. Masyadong straight forward at taklesa magsalita si Gun, kaya natatakot siyang mapahamak ito minsan. Masyado ring mabait sa mga nagiging kaibigan at natatakot siyang maabuso. Kaya nga lagi niya itong binabantayan. Kung hindi lang niya kailangan magtraining sa Singapore for 6 months di siya aalis. Nag-aalala lang siya sa pwedeng mangyari rito. Medyo habulin pa naman ito ng trouble._

_Magaan pa ang pakiramdam niya for the last three months pero ngayong dumating si Oab, hindi niya maiwasang mangamba. Kahit nasa malayo siya, sisiguraduhin niyang walang langaw ng kahapon ang dadapo sa babii Gun niya. Kesehadong maghirap siya kakabayad sa dalawang ugok na tuwang-tuwa na pinagkakakitaan siya._

_Dapat ba siyang ma-threaten? May tiwala siya kay Gun pero malayo siya rito ngayon kaya baka nalulumbay ito, at biglang maghanap ng macho. Si Oab pa naman ang greatest crush ni Gun. First heart-break nito during high school. Ang pinagpala sa lahat na "First love" ng kaisa-isang taong minahal niya mula pa pagkabata. At may special participation siya sa naudlot na pagtitinginan ng dalawa. Kaya ayaw siyang patahimikin ng kanyang konsensya._

_\---_

_Flashback of flashbacks_

_High School. February 13, Friday_

_Valentine's Day Celebration_

_Nagmamadaling_ _lumabas_ _ng gymnasium_ _si_ _Off, may_ _isang_ _malaking_ _plastic bag_ _na_ _bitbit_ _, ang_ _laman?_ _Chocolates at_ _mga_ _sulat_ _na_ _malamang_ _puro confessions, d_ _ahil_ _araw_ _nga_ _naman_ _ng_ _mga_ _puso_ _. Technically_ _bukas_ _pa_ _pero_ _dahil S_ _abado_ _bukas_ _,_ _ngayon p_ _a lang_ _cinecelebrate_ _na_ _ng school_ _nila._ _Hindi_ _niya_ _alam k_ _ung_ _saan_ _niya_ _ilalagay_ _ang_ _mga_ _sulat_ _._ _Mga_ _sulat_ _na_ _hindi_ _naman_ _lahat ay para sa_ _kanya_ _. Ang_ _ilan_ _sa_ _mga_ _yun_ _ay para kay Gun._ _Idinaan_ _sa_ _kanya_ _ng_ _mga_ _kaklase_ _at dating_ _kaklase na patay na patay dito._

_Pero_ _wala_ _siyang_ _balak_ _iparating_ _ang_ _mga_ _sulat_ _dahil s_ _a_ _dalawang_ _rason_ _, una_ _dahil_ _hindi_ _talaga_ _mahilig_ _magbasa_ _si_ _Gun at sa_ _isang_ _tao_ _lang n_ _aman_ _ito_ _interesado_ _._ _Pangalawa_ _,_ _wala_ _siyang_ _balak_ _magdagdag_ _ng_ _karibal_ _mabuti_ _na_ _ang_ _sigurado_ _.Kung may_ _ibibigay m_ _an_ _siya_ _,_ _yung_ _mga_ _chocolates lang_ _siguro_ _dahil s_ _ayang_ _naman_ _._ _Hehehe_ _._

_Palabas_ _na_ _siya_ _ng gymnasium_ _nang_ _harangin_ _siya_ _ni_ _Oab_ _._ _Kaklase_ _niya i_ _to_ _. Ang_ _maswerteng_ _ultimate crush ng_ _bestfriend_ _niyang_ _si_ _Gun,_ _mula_ _nung f_ _irst year_ _. He's in second year now_ _pero l_ _oyal pa_ _rin_ _sa crush_ _nito_ _._

_"_ _Pwede_ _ka bang_ _makausap_ _,Off?"_ _tanong n_ _ito._

_"_ _Tungkol_ _saan_ _?"curious_ _na_ _tanong_ _niya_ _._

_"Ano_ _kasi.._ _._ _Pwede_ _ko bang_ _malaman_ _ang address_ _ni_ _Gun._ _Magkaibigan_ _kayo_ _di'ba?"_ _it_ _surang_ _nahihiya_ _ito a_ _t may_ _alanganing_ _ngiti._

_"_ _Bakit_ _?"_ _kunot_ _noong_ _tanong_ _niya_ _._ _Kinakabahan s_ _iya_ _,_ _napalingon s_ _iya sa_ _hawak_ _nitong_ _malaking_ _teddybear._

Para kay Gun ba yan? Malamang Off... Kabahan ka kung para sayo yan.

_"Gusto ko_ _kasi_ _sana_ _siyang_ _makausap._ _I'll be honest with you bro, gusto ko_ _si_ _Gun."_ _direktang s_ _agot_ _nito_ _,_ _walang_ _ligoy-l_ _igoy_ _._

_"Don't bro me!"_ _pasigaw_ _na_ _sagot_ _niya_ _,_ _syempre_ _joke lang_ _dahil_ _hanggang_ _sa i_ _sip_ _lang_ _niya_ _kayang_ _isigaw_ _yun_ _._

Kung sana kaya rin niyang maging kasing tapang ni Oab. Kung sana kaya niyang aminin ng ganun lang ang nararamdaman para sa kaibigan niya. Kaso paano siya aamin kung alam niyang may gusto itong iba?

_"_ _Ahhmm_ _..."_ _hindi_ _siya_ _makasagot_ _,_ _wala_ _siyang_ _balak_ _na_ _maging_ _tulay_ _ng_ _dalawa_ _. Hindi_ _siya_ _masokista_ _._

I'm sorry Gun.

_" Malapit_ _na_ _rin_ _kasi_ _ang graduation_ _naten_ _, and I think_ _Valentines_ _day ang perfect timing para_ _magtapat_ _sa_ _kanya_ _. Sorry, I know we're not close_ _pero_ _nilakasan_ _ko lang_ _talaga_ _ang_ _loob_ _ko para_ _kausapin_ _ka_ _ngayon_ _." ani_ _Oab_ _,_ _puno_ _ng_ _sinseridad_ _ang_ _mga_ _mata_ _nitong_ _nakatitig_ _sa_ _kanya_ _._

Off Jumpol, a no na ? Ikaw walang lakas ng loob magtapat tapos ang la kas ng loob mong manabotahe ng love story ng iba? Tama ba yun ? Pagmomonologue ulit niya sa i sip.

_"So, gusto_ _mong_ _dalawin_ _siya_ _sa_ _bahay_ _nila_ _?_ _Liligawan_ _mo_ _,_ _ganun_ _?"_ _tanong n_ _iya_ _, para lang_ _pagselosin_ _ang_ _sarili n_ _iya d_ _ahil_ _siya_ _yung_ _torpe_ _na_ _kaibigan_ _lang_ _na_ _hindi_ _pa crush ng crush_ _niya_ _._

Ang sucklayf.

_"_ _Oo_ _. I want to ask him out_ _bukas_ _,_ _Valentines_ _Day._ _Ipapaalam_ _ko_ _siya s_ _a parents_ _niya k_ _ung_ _kinakailangan_ _."_ _magiting_ _na_ _sagot_ _nito_ _._

_At ang_ _inggeterong_ _sarili_ _niya_ _lalong_ _natriggered_ _._

Sana all magiting at matapang BRO.

_"_ _Ahh..._ _Payong_ _kaibigan_ _lang Bro,_ _pero_ _masyadong_ _strict ang parents_ _ni_ _Gun._ _Sigurado_ _ka_ _ba_ _diyan_ _? Yung_ _tatay_ _ni_ _Gun pa lang_ _nakakatakot_ _na_ _, ang_ _laki_ _ng_ _katawan_ _tapos_ _balbas s_ _arado_ _pa._ _Maraming_ _tattoo_ _." he secretly cross his fingers._

Patawad Mama Godji. Bigayan kitang maraming chocolates mamaya pramis.

_Napangiti_ _siya_ _nang_ _mukhang_ _medyo_ _nag-_ _alangan_ _ito_ _._ _Mukhang_ _hindi_ _pa_ _naman_ _ganun ka_ _wagas_ _ang_ _pag-ibig_ _nito_ _._

_"_ _Mukhang_ _mapapasubo_ _pala_ _ako_ _bukas_ _. But I'm willing to take the chance._ _Desidido_ _akong_ _makapagtapat_ _kay Gun_ _bago t_ _ayo_ _gumraduate._ _.. Baka_ _kasi_ _sa Maynila_ _ako_ _pag-aralin_ _sa College_ _ehh._ _.."_ _malungkot_ _na_ _saad_ _ni O_ _ab_ _._

_Nakonsensya_ _naman_ _siya_ _ng very slight. Kung_ _tutuusin_ _ay_ _isa_ _ito_ _sa_ _iilang_ _matitino_ _niyang_ _kaklase_ _. Kung_ _sana_ _naging_ _gago_ _na_ _lang_ _ito_ _eh di ang_ _dali_ _ng_ _buhay_ _niya_ _. May_ _dahilan_ _siya_ _para_ _barahin_ _ito_ _at_ _ilayo_ _kay Gun. Kaso_ _matino_ _n_ _ga_ _at may_ _konsensya_ _pa_ _rin_ _siya_ _ng slight._

_"_ _Sige_ _,_ _tetext_ _ko_ _na_ _lang_ _sa'yo_ _address bro."_ _buong_ _kaplastikang_ _ngumiti_ _pa_ _siya_ _._

_"Talaga?! Salamat! Thank you_ _talaga_ _bro. Promise,_ _ililibre_ _talaga_ _kita_ _pag_ _sinagot_ _ako_ _ni_ _Gun!"_ _masayang-_ _masayang_ _sabi_ _nito_ _._

Kung sasagutin ka. Sagot na naman ng atribidang sarili niya.

_"Okay,_ _goodluck_ _na_ _lang BRO." double meaning_ _na_ _sabi_ _niya_ _tsaka_ _na_ _siya_ _kumaway_ _rito_ _bilang_ _pamamaalam_ _._

_Habang_ _naglalakad_ _sa hallway_ _palabas_ _ng building_ _hindi_ _maalis_ _sa_ _isip_ _ni_ _Off ang_ _mga_ _eksenang_ _magkasama_ _si_ _Gun at_ _Oab_ _. Hindi_ _siya_ _mapakali_ _,_ _nagaalburuto_ _ang_ _buong_ _pagkatao_ _niya_ _maisip_ _pa_ _lang_ _na_ _hahawakan_ _ni_ _Oab_ _ang_ _kamay_ _ni_ _Gun._ _Kakayanin_ _ba_ _niya_ _pag n_ _agkatuluyan_ _ang_ _dalawa_ _?_ _Padabog_ _siyang_ _bumaba_ _sa_ _tatlong_ _baitang_ _na_ _hagdan_ _sa_ _dulo_ _ng gymnasium_ _nila_ _para_ _dumiretso_ _na_ _sa parking lot_ _nang_ _biglang_ _may_ _bumangga_ _sa_ _kanya_ _. O_ _siya_ _ba_ _ang_ _nangbangga_ _. Hindi_ _niya_ _rin_ _alam_ _dahil_ _wala_ _naman_ _talaga_ _sa_ _daan_ _ang_ _focus_ _niya._

_"Off_ _Jumpol_ _"_ _galit_ _na_ _sigaw_ _ng_ _isang_ _pamilyar_ _na_ _boses_ _sa_ _kanya_ _._

_"_ _Alrissa_ _?! Sorry, sorry."_ _inalalayan_ _niya_ _itong_ _tumayo_ _dahil_ _nakalugmok_ _na_ _ito_ _sa_ _sementadong_ _sahig_ _matapos_ _nilang_ _magkabanggaan_ _._

_"I can manage."_ _masungit_ _na_ _sagot_ _nito._ _" It's partly my fault actually_ _dahil_ _hinarang_ _talaga_ _kita._ _"_ _dugtong_ _nito_ _._

_"_ _Bakit_ _na_ _naman?_ _Don't tell me_ _pipilitin_ _mo_ _na_ _naman_ _akong s_ _umali_ _sa theater club_ _niyo_ _?"_ _kamot-_ _ulong_ _tanong_ _niya_ _. Ilang_ _linggo_ _na_ _kasi_ _siya_ _nitong_ _kinukulit_ _._

_"Yes. And I won't take no for an answer."_ _matigas_ _na_ _sagot_ _ng_ _babae_ _._

_" And I won't give you a yes for an answer as well,_ _Alrissa_ _. Anong_ _malay_ _kong_ _um-acting?_ _Ipapahiya_ _ko lang_ _sarili_ _ko_ _diyan_ _!"_ _reklamo_ _niya._

_"You don't have to act. Just be yourself. I swear Off,_ _wala_ _talagang_ _ibang_ _pwedeng_ _gumanap_ _sa role_ _na_ _yun_ _bukod_ _sayo_ _. You are my inspiration for that character!"_ _sigaw n_ _ito_ _._

_Script writer and director_ _kasi_ _ito_ _ng theater club_ _nila_ _. At_ _dahil_ _nga l_ _ast year_ _na_ _nila_ _ngayon,_ _gusto raw_ _nitong_ _mag-_ _iwan_ _ng_ _isang_ _magandang_ _play_ _na_ _magmamarka_ _sa_ _eskwelahan_ _nila_ _. At gusto pa_ _siyang_ _idamay_ _samantalang_ _ang gusto_ _niya_ _lang ay_ _gumraduate_ _ng_ _mapayapa._

_"Grateful_ _naman_ _akong_ _nainspire_ _kita_ _pero_ _it is still a no."_ _sagot_ _niya_ _._ _Iniwasan_ _na_ _niya_ _ito_ _._ _Naghihintay_ _na_ _si_ _Gun sa_ _kanya._ _Sabay pa_ _naman_ _silang_ _uuwi_ _._

_"Off!!! Please!! I'm willing to do anything._ _Pleaseeeeeeeeeee_ _!!"_

_Nakita_ _niyang_ _humabol_ _sa_ _kanya_ _si_ _Alrissa_ _._ _Napanngiwi siiya at b_ _inilisan_ _ang_ _paglalakad_ _niya_ _. Tanaw_ _na_ _niya_ _sa_ _malayo_ _ang motor_ _niya_ _. Pero_ _mabilis_ _rin_ _ito_ _._ _Nahabol_ _siya_ _._

_"Please?! Please?? Anything! Kahit_ _ano_ _gagawin_ _ko,_ _pumayag_ _ka lang!"_ _nagmamakaawang_ _sabi_ _nito_ _._ _Pinigilan_ _pa_ _siya_ _sa_ _paglalakad._

_"_ _Alam_ _mo_ _,_ _malapit_ _na_ _talaga_ _kitang i_ _hagis_ _sa_ _dagat_ _at_ _ipakain_ _sa_ _mga_ _\--"_ _natigilan_ _siya_ _ng_ _maramdamang_ _nag-vi-vibrate a_ _ng phone_ _niya_ _.Baka_ _si_ _Gun_ _na_ _iyon_ _,_ _inip_ _na_ _sa_ _paghihintay_ _sa_ _kanya. Nilingon_ _niya_ _ang_ _sasakyan_ _niya_ _pero_ _wala_ _pa_ _namang_ _maliit_ _na_ _cute doon. Nang_ _tignan_ _niya a_ _y unknown number_ _iyon_ _._ _Sinagot_ _na_ _rin_ _niya_ _para_ _maiwasan_ _si_ _Alrissa_ _._

_"Hello?"_

_"Off, this is_ _Oab_ _._ _Nakalimutan_ _kong_ _kunin_ _number_ _mo_ _kanina_ _. Ito_ _pala_ _number ko. Paki-save_ _na_ _lang bro._ _Antayin_ _ko_ _yung_ _text_ _mo_ _ha."_

Shit! Sinadya pa naman niyang di kunin ang number nito . Desidido talaga ang walang hiya.

_"_ _Sige_ _Oab_ _."_ _walang_ _ka-_ _buhay_ _buhay n_ _a_ _sagot_ _niya_ _. Wala_ _na_ _kasi_ _siyang_ _palusot_ _. Is this a sign? Sila_ _talaga_ _ang_ _itinadhana_ _at s_ _iya_ _ang_ _kontra_ _bida_ _?_

_"That's_ _Oab_ _? Kelan pa kayo_ _naging_ _close?"_ _usisa_ _ni_ _Alrissa_ _nang_ _matapos_ _ang_ _tawag_ _._

Nandito pa pala tong makulit na`to. Isa pang sakit ng ulo niya.

_"_ _Di ko_ _alam_ _na_ _may_ _pagka-tsismosa_ _ka_ _pala_ _."_ _sagot_ _niya_ _rito_ _. Mas_ _madalas_ _kasi_ _itong_ _may_ _sariling_ _mundo_ _. Parang_ _walang_ _pakialam_ _sa_ _paligid_ _._ _Magsasalita_ _lang_ _pag_ _may_ _gustong_ _mangyari_ _o_ _makuha_ _. Parang_ _ngayon_ _,_ _kinakausap_ _siya_ _dahil_ _may_ _kailangan_ _sa_ _kanya_ _._

_"N-no, I was just curious 'coz it's unusual."_ _sagot_ _nito_ _,_ _tunog_ _defensive at nag-_ _iwas_ _pa ng_ _tingin_ _._

_"Di ka_ _naman_ _nakucurious_ _ehh_ _. Wag_ _mo'ko_ _lokohin_ _._ _Siguro_ _crush_ _mo'ko_ _noh_ _._ _Selos_ _ka kay_ _Oab_ _._ _Tapos_ _inspiration_ _mo_ _pa_ _ako_ _sa_ _sinulat_ _mong_ _script? Aba_ _Alrissa_ _ha.."_ _nang-aasar_ _na_ _sabi_ _niya_ _._

_"DUH? Sana okay ka lang Off_ _Jumpol."_ _kunot_ _na_ _kunot_ _ang_ _noo_ _nitong_ _nakatingin_ _sa_ _kanya_ _parang_ _pilit_ _inaarok_ _kung_ _paano_ _pumasok_ _sa_ _utak_ _n_ _iya_ _ang_ _ideyang_ _may crush i_ _to_ _sa_ _kanya._

_" Ahh.. So_ _si_ _Oab_ _ang crush_ _mo ._ _"_

_Natigilan_ _siya_ _nang_ _bigla_ _itong_ _mamula_ _at di_ _nakaimik_ _._

Hala? 

_"N-no way!"_ _tanggi_ _nito_ _.Late ng_ _mga_ _3seconds._

_Napangiti_ _siya_ _dahil_ _sa_ _naging_ _reaksyon_ _nito_ _. Unti -_ _unti_ _ay may_ _nabuong_ _plano_ _sa_ _utak_ _niya_ _._

_"Are you sure_ _na_ _willing_ _kang_ _gawin_ _kahit_ _ano_ _para_ _sumali_ _ako_ _sa play_ _mo_ _?"_ _mamaya_ _ay_ _tanong_ _niya_ _._

_Naging_ _seryoso_ _itong_ _muli_ _. Full attention sa_ _kanya_ _._ _Tumango_ _-tango ng_ _mabilis_ _._

_"Sure ka? Kahit_ _ano_ _?"_

_"As long as it won't harm me of course."_ _sagot_ _nito_ _._

_"Of course!"_ _nakangiti_ _ring_ _sagot_ _niya_ _._

_"Okay, what is it?"_ _inip_ _na_ _tanong_ _nito_ _._

_"You just have to cling onto_ _Oab_ _until Valentine's Day is over."_

_"H-huh?"_

_"Kayang_ _kaya_ _mo_ _yun_ _. Sabi_ _mo_ _di_ _mo_ _naman_ _siya_ _crush_ _diba_ _? Ako_ _nga_ _nagawa_ _mong_ _kulitin_ _ng_ _ganito_ _kaintense_ _eh. Just make sure_ _na_ _di_ _siya_ _aalis_ _sa tabi_ _mo_ _until Valentine's Day is over. Bahala ka_ _na_ _kung_ _paano_ _."_ _paliwanag_ _niya_ _.Parang nag-hang_ _kasi_ _ang_ _kausap_ _niya._

_"Why do I have to do that?"_ _naguguluhang_ _tanong_ _nito_ _._

_"Dahil_ _yun_ _lang ang_ _paraan_ _para_ _mapasali_ _mo'ko_ _sa cast_ _mo_ _? "_ _kibit-_ _balikat_ _na_ _sagot_ _niya_ _. "So, are you in for the challenge or not?"_ _sinadya_ _niyang_ _gawing_ _nanghahamon_ _ang_ _tono_ _niya_ _dahil_ _alam_ _niyang_ _competitive_ _itong_ _tao_ _._

_"I'm in. I'll see you on Monday for the first day of practice."_ _inilahad_ _nito_ _ang_ _kamay_ _sa_ _kanya_ _, akala_ _mo_ _naman_ _nagtagumpay_ _na._

_"You do know that if you fail, I will not be participating in your play, right?"_ _paninigurado_ _niya_ _,_ _mabuti_ _na_ _yung_ _malinaw_ _._

_Lumapit_ _ito_ _sa_ _k anya_ _,_ _titig_ _na_ _titig_ _sa_ _mga_ _mata_ _niya_ _. T_ _apos_ _ay_ _biglang_ _humawak_ _sa_ _balikat_ _niya_ _at_ _tumingkayad_ _, for a moment akala_ _niya_ _hahalikan_ _siya_ _sa_ _pisngi_ _pero_ _may_ _ibubulong_ _lang_ _pala_ _._

_"_ _Magpractice_ _ka ng_ _um-acting_ _Off_ _Jumpol_ _."_ _sabi_ _nito_ _._ _Tinapik-_ _tapik_ _pa_ _siya_ _sa_ _pisngi_ _tsaka_ _lumayo_ _sa_ _kanya_ _."_ _Bye.bye_ _!"_ _paalam_ _nito_ _tsaka_ _ito_ _tumalikod_ _. Pero_ _lumingon_ _ulet_ _sa k_ _anya_ _at_ _bumalik_ _._

_"Take this, as a sign of my gratitude_ _dahil_ _pumayag_ _kang_ _maging_ _part ng cast ko."_ _iniabot_ _nito_ _sa_ _kanya a_ _ng_ _isang_ _boquet ng red roses_ _bago_ _siya_ _tuluyang_ _iwanan_ _._

_May card pa_ _iyon_ _,_ _mukhang_ _nag-effort pa_ _ito_ _para lang_ _sumali_ _talaga_ _siya_ _sa play_ _nito_ _._ _Muntik_ _na_ _siyang_ _ma-touch kung_ _hind_ _lang ni_ _ya_ _nabasa_ _ang_ _nakasulat_ _sa card._

**_To:_** **_Alrissa_ **

**_From your secret admirer._**

_Natawa_ _siya_ _ng mag-_ _isa. Mukhang basted si secret admirer._

_Tsaka_ _niya_ _biglang_ _naalala_ _si G_ _un._ _Nakatayo_ _na_ _ito_ _sa tabi ng motor_ _niya_ _._ _Nakahalukipkip_ _at_ _naka-kunot_ _ang_ _noo_ _._ _Itsurang_ _banas_ _na_ _kakaantay_ _sa_ _kanya._

_Tumakbo_ _na_ _siya_ _palapit_ _dito_ _._ _Muntik_ _pa_ _siyang_ _matalisod da_ _hil_ _sa d_ _ami_ _ng_ _bitbit_ _niya_ _._

_"Ang tagal_ _mo_ _!"_ _supladong_ _salubong_ _nito_ _sakanya._ _Kahit halos_ _masubsob_ _na_ _siya_ _sa_ _pagtakbo_ _makalapit_ _lang_ _agad_ _dito_ _._

Ugali nitong liit na'to. Bat ba ako nagkagusto dito ? 

_Bigla_ _itong_ _may_ _kinawayan_ _at_ _nginitian_ _. May_ _mga_ _kaklase_ _kasi_ _itong_ _dumaan_ _na p_ _auwi_ _na_ _rin_ _._

_Napansin_ _niyang_ _nakanguso_ _si_ _Gun_ _habang_ _nakatingin_ _sa_ _mga_ _kaklase_ _nitong_ _may_ _kanya_ _kanyang_ _bitbit_ _na_ _bulaklak_ _at chocolates. Hindi_ _naman_ _siguro_ _ito_ _naiinggit_ _sa_ _mga_ _kaklase_ _nito_ _dahil_ _meron_ _din_ _naman_ _itong_ _chocolates at flowers_ _na_ _bitbit_ _noh_ _? Sa_ _isip_ _ni_ _Off_ _habang_ _nakikikaway_ _sa_ _mga_ _dumadaang_ _kaklase_ _nito_ _._

_"Hoy l_ _iit, iy_ _ang_ _nguso_ _mo_ _abot_ _na_ _hanggang_ _bahay_ _ahh.. Diyan_ _na_ _lang kaya_ _tayo_ _dumaan_ _pauwi_ _? "_ _bati_ _niya_ _rito_ _ng_ _mawala_ _na_ _ang_ _mga_ _ito_ _._

_"_ _Uwing-uwi_ _na_ _kasi_ _ako_ _._ _Nauna_ _na_ _naman k_ _asi_ _pakikipaglandian_ _mo_ _sa kung_ _kani-kanino_ _."_ _supladong_ _sagot_ _lang_ _nito_ _. Wala sa mood._

_"_ _Selos_ _ka_ _na_ _naman._ _Oh_ _eto_ _.. Flowers for you." biro_ _niya_ _. Sabay_ _abot_ _dito_ _ng roses_ _na_ _inabot_ _ni_ _Alrissa_ _sa_ _kanya_ _._

_Tinitigan_ _siya_ _nito_ _ng_ _masama_ _tsaka_ _siya_ _inirapan_ _._

_"_ _Gagawin_ _ko_ _diyan_ _?!_ _Makakain_ _ko_ _ba_ _yan ?"_ _paangil_ _na_ _sagot_ _nito_ _._

_"Try_ _moooo_ _.." pang-_ _aasar_ _niya_ _lalo_ _rito_ _._

_Buo_ _na_ _ang_ _araw_ _niya_ _nang_ _makita_ _niyang_ _lumabas_ _ang cute_ _na_ _cute_ _nitong_ _dimples_ _dahil_ _sa_ _pagtitimpi_ _ng inis_ _sa_ _kanya_ _._

_"Bat_ _ba_ _kasi_ _ang tagal_ _mo_ _?"_

_"_ _Kinausap_ _ako_ _ni_ _Oab_ _."_ _pasimpleng_ _inobserbahan_ _niya_ _ang_ _magiging_ _reaksyon_ _nito_ _._

_Kitang-kita_ _niya_ _kung_ _paanong_ _biglang_ _nagliwanag_ _ang_ _ekspresyon_ _ng_ _mukha_ _nito_ _. Genuinely smiling at the thought of his crush. Hindi_ _niya_ _napigilan_ _ang_ _naramdamang_ _inggit_ _. Kaya_ _sinabi_ _niya_ _rito_ _kung_ _ano_ _ang_ _tinanong_ _ni_ _Oab_ _sa_ _kanya_ _. Siya_ _na_ _ang spoiler_ _na_ _bitter._

Bakit hindi ako? Ako na lang ulet. Aniya sa isip. Kaso hindi ito pelikula, hindi siya si John Lloyd at hindi ito one more chance. It's his real life, and in his real life he's Off the bestfriend who got no chance.

_\-----End of High School Flashback-----_

_Napabuntong hininga si Off sa naalala. Bakit ba kasi napaka-immature at selfish niya noon? Yan tuloy, minumulto siya ngayon ng isang langaw ng kahapon._

_"Anong pinag-uusapan nila?" atat na tanong niya sa kapatid nang bumalik ito sa harap ng screen._

_" Maingay sila, ang naintindihan ko lang. Kuya Gun said…" nag-isip muna ito, tinatranslate siguro sa isip ang sasabihin. Tapos nilabas ang notebook nito. Doon 'ata nagsulat ng mga narinig._

_"Pasuspense amp." reklamo niya._

_"Diyos ko po! Masyado itong matigas." nakatingala pa si Chimon habang dahan-dahang binibigkas ang translation nito._

_"Ano?!" halos mapatid ang litid niya sa lakas ng boses niya._

_Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Nanon na nakatingin dito._

_"Hindi ko na kaya, masakit sa likod. Tapos sumagot yung Oab ng bilisan mo Gun, malapit na. Konti na lang.. Tapos, sumigaw si kuya Gun na parang nagagalit at naiiyak.." dire-diretso pa ring kwento ni Chimon habang binabasa ang nasa notebook nito using a platonic tone, nakanganga lang si Off at Nanon na nakikinig._

_"Sabi pa ni Kuya Gun, hawakan siya mabuti nung Oab.. Para makagalaw siya ng mas mabilis dahil nanginginig na ang binti niya." patuloy pa rin si Chimon, proud na proud at husay na husay sa sarili._

_"Stop! Stop!! " pinigil niya na si Chimon. Pakiramdam niya gusto niyang sumabog._

_Anong ginagawa ni Gun sa kwartong iyon kasama si Oab?_

_"Tangina, Nanon! Ikaw nga makinig dun! Baka isa pang fake news tong si Chimon." utos niya. Giving Gun the benefit of the doubt._

_"S-sige Kuya." agad namang tumayo si Nanon, ramdam yatang galit na siya._

_Pero ang kapatid niya, wala yatang pakiramdam dahil nag side comment pa._

_"Seems like they are having fun. I can hear them laughing from here. " komento nito, unbothered sa galit niya._

_Nananadya ba ito?! Gumaganti sa pang-aalaska niya?_

_Biglang bumalik si Nanon sa screen, kita niya pa ang pagtakbo nito._

_"Kuya ayoko ng makinig!" aburidong sabi nito._

_"B-bakit?" lalo siyang kinabahan. Anong narinig ng isa pang ungas na'to?_

_"Kasi.. Baka magalit ka Kuya.." alanganing sagot nito._

_Bakit siya magagalit? Ano bang narinig ni Nanon? Kung kaharap lang niya baka napektusan na niya ito. Dahil ayaw magsalita._

_"Mas magagalit ako pag di mo sinabi." banta niya._

_"I heard them moving the chairs, tapos sabi nung Oab, iusog daw ni Kuya Gun yung mesa para makahiga siya ng maayos! Tapos tumawa si Kuya Gun kasi nakikiliti raw siya. Di ko na pinakinggan yung iba pa Kuya Off.. Hindi ko kaya. Sorry. Patawarin mo'ko. I don't really know what they are doing inside. I don't want to know." dirediretsong sagot ni Nanon, walang hinga-hinga._

_Pero parang nabingi si Off. Lalo siyang di mapakali._

_May tiwala ako kay Gun. May tiwala ako kay Gun. Paulit ulit na chant niya sa isip._

_"Hey, Kuya? Are you okay?" tanong ni Chimon pero hindi niya ito sinagot._

_Nauulinigan lang niyang nagsasalita si Nanon pero wala siyang naiintindihan dahil patuloy lang siyang tumitig sa kawalan habang nag-iisip ng malalim._

_Tatawagan ko si Gun._

_Tinapos na niya ang pakikipagusap sa dalawa. He tried calling Gun._

_He's confident. Sasagutin nito ang tawag niya. Pero hindi ito sumagot. He felt rejected._

_Natapos na ang lunch break niya kaya kinailangan niya ng bumalik sa trabaho. Pinag-overtime din sila kaya hindi na siya nakatawag kay Gun hanggang matapos ang araw. And that night, he started thinking negative things. Why he didn't answer his call. What the hell are they doing? He hate to admit it but he's starting to lose the confidence._

_He didn't dare to call the next day, afraid of another rejection. Instead, he waited for him to call.. but he didn't._

_\---_

PRESENT DAY

Tahimik na nakatanaw si Gun sa labas ng shop niya, it's already past 6 at kasalukuyan niyang inaantay ang kaibigang si Cooheart na gumagawa ng sandwich sa kitchen niya. Katatapos lang niyang ihanda ang kapeng tinimpla niya para sa kanilang dalawa.

Pinanuod niya ang malakas na patak ng ulan sa labas, may mangilan-ngilang sasakyan na lang ang dumadaan, may mga grupo ng kabataan may na naglalaro sa ulan. Nakapayong nga pero useless naman dahil nagbabasaan lang din naman ang mga ito. Natawa siya ng makitang iniamba ni Chimon ang hawak na payong kay Nanon namg paikutin nito ang payong nahawak dahilan para tumalsik lahat ng tubig kay Chimon. He used to play with the rain during high school too. Is he just feeling old? Or is he just being too sensitive? He's not sure. But the lingering feeling of sadness in his heart is something he's sure of.

_I missed him._

Hindi niya maiwasang mapabuntong hininga. Hindi niya maikakaila na may problema sila ng boyfriend niyang si Off, ramdam niya iyon sa isang linggong panlalamig nito sa kanya. One week ng hindi sila nagkakausap through phone call at video call dahil busy raw at laging sa chat lang available. Masyadong busy para sumagot ng tawag? He doubt, sigurado siyang iniiwasan siyan nito. Pero wala siyang lakas ng loob para komprontahin ito. What if nangyari na ang kinatatakutan niya?

Hindi naman sila dating ganito, kapag may problema siya kay Off sinasabi niya agad pero ngayon.. Parati siyang nag-iingat. Ganun ba talaga iyon? Kapag friendship mas madaling i-maintain? Ano bang nagbago sa kanila? Is it just the distance and lack of time for each other or are they just not strong enough to handle this new relationship? Dapat ba nag-stick sila sa pagkakaibigan na lamang? Unti-unti na kasing lumalabo ang dating sigurado. Bakit ganun?

"Ayan na nga ba ang sinasabi ko ehh.." narinig niyang sabi ni Cooheart. Palapit pa lang sa kanya mula sa kusina ay pumapalatak na.

Malungkot na lumingon lang siya rito. Naiiyak na.

"Huwag mo kong iiyak iyakan dito Gun ha! Binalaan kita diyan sa LDR, LDR na yan! Anong sabi ko sayo? Mahirap yan! At imposibleng hindi kayo magkaproblema." dagdag pa nito at padabog na naupo sa tapat niya.

"Busy lang siya noh. At busy rin naman ako. I just don't want to be too clingy." depensa niya. Kahit pa nga siya mismo ay hindi kumbinsido sa sarili niyang palusot.

"Kahit gaano ka pa kabusy sa buhay, magkaka-oras ka kung gusto mo. Ano yang trabaho ni Off? FBI Agent ba yan? Bawal gumamit ng cellphone dahil mabubuko ang undercover? Don't me!!" gigil na gigil na saad ng kaibigan niya.

Hindi pa rin talaga nito vibes si Off dahil hanggang ngayon may masamang tinapay pa rin si Off dito. kung hindi naman bungol, sineryoso talaga nito yung pagtatapat niya kay Cooheart.

"Gusto ko lang naman makita siya, marinig ang boses niya at makausap siya. Pero parang iniiwasan naman niya ako." panimulang pag-amin niya.

"Ilang buwan na nga kayong LDR?" 

_"_ Three months na, just another three months and makakauwi na siya. Tapos ngayon pa siya nagka-ganito" malungkot na saad niya.

"Nag-away kayo kamo diba? Baka naman binibigyan ka lang ng space." biglang preno ito sa pag-gigisa kay Off.

"Oo, kasi naman nalaman kong binabayaran niya yung dalawang bagets para bantayan ako. I got mad kasi, ano yun? Wala siyang tiwala sa aken?"

_"_ Baka may sinabi kang offensive na di mo matandaan. Baka sumobra na naman pagiging nagger at impulsive mo. Minsan kasi taklesa ka masyado ghorl."

Kumunot amg noo niya, sino ba talaga kinakampihan nito?

" Kanina lang ang dami mong negative remarks kay Off ahh. Bat parang ako naman ngayon ang tinitira mo?" tanong niya sa kaibigan.

"I'm just trying to understand both sides, since I want to help you." mahinahong paliwanag nito.

"Anong dapat kong gawin, 'heart?"nag-iinarteng tanong niya rito.

_"_ Ano pa ba? Di kausapin mo."

" Paano ko nga kakausapin ehh di sumasagot sa tawag."

"Di puntahan mong Singapore." mataray na sagot nito.

"Ha? Paanong shop ko?" gulat na sagot niya.

"Gaga! Kinonsider nga! Nagbibiro lang ako. " napakamot ito ng ulo at umuling iling pa.

_"_ Seryoso nga kasi.." nakabusangot na sagot niya.

" Kung ayaw sumagot sa tawag, ichat mo. Sabihin mo may importante kang sasabihin. Pag yan hindi nabothered isa lang ibig sabihin! Di kana mahal niyan. Malamang nagtataksil na yan!" panukala ni Cooheart taas noo na parang naghahamon ng away. Parang hinahamon ang pagmamahalan nila ni Off.

"Nagtataksil agad?" inirapan niya ito.

"Aba isang linggo na kamo kayong hindi nagkakausap ehh! Kapag di yan nabother at iniwasan pa rin ang tawag mo, malamang may itinatago yan! It's not like may time difference ang Singapore sa atin?! Hello?"

Hindi na siya umimik. Pinag-isipan niya ang mga sinabi ng kaibigan niya. Kilala niya si Off mula pa pagkabata ay hindi pa siya nito nagawang tikisin. Nagkatampuha at nag-away na sila ng maraming beses pero aminado siya na kahit kasalanan niya, ito lagi ang nakikipagbati. Kaya hindi niya alam kung paano magrereact sa pagbabago ni Off. Lalo na at malayo ito.

Hindi naman siguro kalabisan kung this time siya naman ang mag-initiate na magka-ayos sila. Maybe this time, dapat this time siya naman ang sumuyo dito.

_"_ You know what, tama ka 'heart.. Hindi ako dapat pumapayag na iniiwasan ni Off. I should talk to him."

"Right! Call him tonight. And make sure na matatapos na ang misunderstanding na yan ngayong gabi rin mismo." saad nito.

"You're right. Matatanda na kami para magpataasan ng pride sa napakasimpleng problema."

" And please!! Stop trying so hard na maging perfect jowa. Walang ganun Gun."

"Masama bang bigyan siya ng time and space pag nasa trabaho siya? I'm just being understanding! Ikaw ba kung sakaling nasa kalagitnaan ka ng pagtatrabaho mo, let's say you are in the middle of creating a masterpiece tapos tumawag boyfriend mo di ka maiinis?"defensive na sagot niya. Cooheart is a fashion designer by the way.

"I will just ignore his call and call back when I've got time. Why would I be annoyed?" balik tanong nito.

_"_ That's not the point. The point is alam niyang nasa trabaho ka. Na busy ka dahil working hours yun pero tumawag pa rin!! I don't want to do that to him. I call it respect for his personal time." gigil na paliwanag niya.

"Uhh.. Well.. Bat ka nagagalit?" inirapan siya nito.

"Hindi ah. Just trying to make a point. I don't want to ruin what we have right now."

"My point too is, you don't have to be so upright in a relationship. It's okay to make mistakes. Mas lalo ka kasing nag-iingat mas lalo kang nagkakamali. At least pag nagkamali kayo.. You will have something to work on to."

Nanahimik siya at muling napaisip.

_"_ Stop trying to change yourself. Ikaw lang mahihirapan."

"Natatakot lang naman ako.. Na baka magsawa siya sakin. I know I'm not easy to be with. I'm childish and not easy to deal with.." mahinang sabi niya.

"Buti alam mo. Idagdag mo pang moody ka masyado at ayaw patalo. Ma-pride at--"

"Enough! Alam ko naman. Kaya nga ako nag-iingat at sinusubukan kong baguhin ang mga yun. I want this relationship to work, badly." seryosong sagot niya.

"Do it moderately my friend.. Kung mamadaliin at bibiglain mo that's not change.. you're just fooling yourself coz that's just you pretending."

Hindi siya nakasagot dito.

At isang linggo na siyang "pretending" na okay sila ni Off. He used to be so confident about their love. What happened?


	2. 02

02

\-----FLASHBACK from One week ago----- 

_Guns' POV_

_Napabangon si Gun mula sa pagkakahiga sa sahig. Sakto namang tumunog ang cellphone niya. Ito na yata ang pinakamahabang isang minuto ng buhay niya, isip isip niya._

_Saved by the bell. Nagkarason siya ngayon para pasimple ng itaboy si Oab._

_"Thank you Oab. In fairness, pinagpawisan ako dun. Kapagod but I enjoyed it." nakangiting sabi niya._

_Nagbebenta ito ng mga produkto nitong pang-work out. Pinasubok pa sa kanya halos lahat ng gamit na dala nito para daw mas convincing. Nag-enjoy siya sa company nito pero hindi sa pag-eexercise ng biglaan. Hindi kinaya ng buto buto niya. Gusto niya na lang itong palayasin sa shop niya. Kahit pa dati niya itong crush at nag-enjoy siyang panuorin ang pagflex ng mga muscles nito habang ina-assist siya at nagsa-sample ng excercise routine, wala siyang balak pahirapan ang sarili niya. Kontento na siya sa katawan niya._

_" Thank you rin sa time. Basta tawagan mo 'ko pag nakadecide ka na kung anong set kukunin mo ha.. " sagot naman nito habang ibinabalik ang mga equipments nito sa box._

_Kaya pala may malaking bag na bitbit nung dumating. Sa loob loob ni Gun._

_"Oo naman, I will definitely get a set for my boyfriend. Bibigyan ko siya ng pangpa-abs at pa-biceps." tumatawang sagot niya._

_Naiimagine na niya ang magiging reaksyon ni Off pag-uwi nito kapag nalamang ibinili niya ito ng gamit para mag-work out. Isa pang tamad yun magwork-out eh. At malamang sa malamang, pagbi-bintangan pa siya nitong bumili lang siya dahil crush niya ang nagbebenta. He can imagine his flaring nose already. And he can't help but smile._

_"Off Jumpol is one lucky man. He really did a good job of keeping you since High school." narinig niyang sabi ni Oab._

_"Since High school?"_

_"Hindi nga ako naka-gwapo moves man lang sayo noon back in high school ehh. I used to like you back then. Nagregalo pa ako sayo noon, Valentines day. Good old days." napapailing pa ito na parang may naalalang nakakatawa._

_" May regalo ka saken nung Valentines?!" takang tanong niya._

_Nilingon niya ang tumutunog niyang phone._

_Papii calling.._

_"Yeah, inabot ko kay Off. You don't remember? I guess wala talaga akong impact sayo noon. Buti na lang Off helped me get over you. He brought Alrissa to my life and who would've thought na siya na mapapang-asawa ko. Give my regards to Off, tell him imbitado kayo sa binyag ng panganay namen. 5 months from now pa yun. Siguro naman nakauwi na siya nun."_

_Ngumiti lang siya. Hindi niya naintindihan ang sinasabi ni Oab pero kunwari na lang alam niya. Napatingin ito sa nakadisplay na picture niya kasama ang mommy niya._

_"Your mom?" tanong nito. Tinutukoy ang picture. "Where's your dad?" follow up question pa nito._

_Napangiti lang siya._

_"He is my mom and my dad. The best parent in the world. All in one." proud na sagot niya._

_"Oh.. I thought.. " napakamot ito ng ulo. Tsaka biglang natawa. Narinig niyang may ibinulong ito pero Off Jumpol lang ang naintindihan niya._

_"What? Why?" naguguluhang tanong niya. Parang gusto na niyang ma-offend. Is he making fun of his mom?_

_"Ah.. Never mind. Just.. Pakisabi na lang kay Jumpol I finally get to see your mom." natatawang sabi nito. " Alis na ako." paalam nito, umiiling pa rin habang naglalakad palabas ng office niya._

_"Okay? Ingat Oab.. Bye." paalam niya rito._

_Sasagutin na sana niya ang tawag ni Off pero sakto namang huminto na ito sa pag-riring. At may narinig siyang nabasag sa labas._

_"NANOOOOOON!!! CHIMOOOON!!!" sigaw niya._

_Ano na namang sinira niyong dalawa? Gigil na sigaw ng utak niya._

_Nang gabing iyon, nang subukan niyang tawagan ang kasintahan ay hindi ito sumagot._

_Kung hindi lang niya pinanukala sa sarili na babawas bawasan ang pagiging nagger na jowa nakarinig na ito ng sermon sa kanya. He just thought that he's maybe busy. Pero kinabukasan ay hindi rin ito nagparamdam._

_The next day naging abala siya sa shop niya, marami siyang bulk orders na for delivery for that day kaya hindi siya halos nakalabas ng kusina buong araw._

_Kung dati ay si Nanon lang ang part-timer niya, may dalawa na siya ngayong alagad. Si Nanon ang naging delivery person niya at si Chimon naman ang in charge sa dine in customers niya. Hindi pa rin siya nakakahanap ng manager na magiging katuwang sana niya sa pagma-manage ng store niya._

_Saktong alas sais na nang tumingin siya sa orasan. Lumabas na siya ng kusina at naabutan niyang idinikit na ni Chimon ang store closed signage sa pinto ng shop._

_"Si Nanon? Nakabalik na ba?" tanong niya rito._

_"Yeah, he's just talking to someone on the phone.. outside." sagot nito._

_Tapos na itong maglinis kanina pa dahil wala naman ng tao masyado sa kanila pagpatak ng alas singko dahil na rin more on desserts and snacks ang benta nila. Naupo ito sa long table. Sumunod siya rito at naupo sa harap nito. Tinitigan niya ang mukha nito at hindi niya maiwasang mamiss ang kasintahang si Off. Hindi niya masasabing magkamukhang- magkamukha ang magkapatid pero he can see their ressemblance. Yung pagiging mukhang mayabang na maangas, yung nakakalokong ngiti. And their smirk._

_Or namimiss lang talaga niya si Off ng sobra._

_Hindi pa rin ito nagpaparamdam sa kanya. This is the third day. Ayaw naman niyang kulitin ito at tawagan dahil ang thinking niya.. Kung may time ito e di sana tumawag na. He doesn't want to be the clingy boyfriend. Kaya kahit gustong gusto na niya itong tawagan, pinipigilan niya ang sarili niya. Paano kung busy pala ito tapos tumawag siya? Makaka-istorbo na nga siya, baka magu-guilty pa ito kapag di nito nasagot ang tawag niya._

_"You keep on staring at me."_

_"Ha? Ahh, narealize ko lang kasi na magkamukha pala kayo ng kuya mo." sagot niya._

_"I don't think so, but my mom said we have the same mannerisms .. " kibit balikat na sagot nito._

_"Nami-miss mo ba ang mommy mo?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Uhmmm.." tumango siya. " Ehh bakit mo siya iniwan sa America?" kaswal na tanong niya. Sinusubukan lang niya kung magiging sensitive ba ito sa topic na iyon. Dahil isa iyon sa mga struggles ni Off, di nito matanong ng diretsa ang kapatid kung bakit ito biglang naglayas sa America._

_" That's because I want her to be happy. " malungkot na sagot nito._

_" By leaving her?" takang tanong niya._

_"I'm afraid that I might be a burden. After all, I am not really her son. I am just a product of her husband's infidelity." walang kaabog abog na sagot nito._

_"Y-you knew?! A-alam na ba toh ng kuya mo?" gulat na tanong niya._

_"Don't tell him that I know." pakiusap nito._

_"Chimon, you know it's not your fault right?" hinawakan niya ang kamay nito."Off really adores you. He loves you. Ganun din ang mommy niyo. Alam mo bang araw-araw kang kinakamusta ng mommy mo kay Off? Pati saken."_

_"I know that. I also love them both. You don't have to worry about it. And I don't want them to worry as well so I am asking you to keep this as a secret. Please."_

_"Pero bakit mo sinabi to saken? Paano ko 'to magagawang ilihim sa kuya mo?!" reklamo niya._

_"That's because I trust you. And please spare me with the drama." banta nito nang makita ang touched expression niya. "I just wanted to burden you. Dahil inistress mo si kuya." natatawang dagdag nito._

_"Nakakausap mo kuya mo these past days?" taas kilay na tanong niya._

_Maikling "Everyday" lang ang sagot ng bagets._

_"And why would you want to burden me?" kunot-noong tanong niya._

_"Because that's what brother-in-laws do." nakangising sagot nito._

_Tameme siya. Naramdaman na lang niyang nag-init ang buong mukha niya kaya bigla siyang tumayo. Naglakad siya pabalik ng kusina._

_"Why are you blushing? Weakling!" pang-aasar ni Chimon. Pero dire-diretso siya sa kusina at di na ito nilingon. He can't hide his wide smile. Pero bigla ring nawala ang ngiti niya nang may marealize._

_Okay, Off Jumpol. Bakit hindi mo'ko tinatawagan at chinachat man lang for the past three days? Do we have a problem?_

_Bigla siyang nag-alala for the first time, in their 4-month old relationship as boyfriends._

\----

PRESENT TIME

BEFORE MIDNIGHT

Gabi na nang magkaron ng oras si Gun para tawagan ang boyfriend niyang si Off. Bukod sa napatagal ang kwentuhan nila ni Cooheart,it really took him a lot of courage to call him first tonight.

Masyadong seryoso ang itsura nito. Itsurang suplado at mukhang napipilitan lang itong kausapin siya. Nakakunot ang noo nito buong durasyon ng pag-uusap nila. Mannerism nito iyon kapag may hindi nagugustuhan. He was talking to him pero parang hindi ito nakikinig. And being the ma-attitude na jowa, naasar na siya kaya tumigil na lang siya sa kakadaldal. Kesa naman mag-away sila lalo, dahil yun ang iniiwasan niya. Kailangan niyang iconsider na, mag-isa ito ngayon sa ibang bansa at walang mga kaibigan o pamilyang kasama. Kaya nagpakabusy na lang siya sa paggawa ng ibebake niyang cake. Lowkey nagpapapansin dahil birthday na niya kinabukasan.

"Balita ko may bisita ka raw kanina ahh. Lalaking medyo maputi na gwapo, may katamtamang taas at may magandang hubog ng katawan." ani Off. Mukhang hindi nakatiis sa katahimikang bumalot sa kanila nang manahimik siya.

Nag-angat ng paningin si Gun mula sa harinang sinusukat niya sa kitchen table niya. Tumingin siya ng diretso sa laptop na nasa harap niya. Napakalapit ng mukha ng boyfriend niya sa camera, mukhang may kinakalikot sa likod ng laptop nito at halos butas ng ilong na lang ang nakikita niya.

So, kaya naman pala kanina pa moody. Sinasabi na nga ba niya ehh.. Nagreport na naman ang mga spy nito sa paligid.

Nainis siya dahil may oras itong makipagusap sa dalawa nitong spy pero hindi man lang siya nagawang tawagan buong araw. Pero nagtimpi ulit siya. He's trying to be a responsible and understanding jowa paaalala niya sa sarili.

"Pupusta akong kay Chimon galing ang description na yan." nakatawang sagot niya. "Your brother has a weird way of speaking in tagalog and describing people. Stress na si Nanon kakaturo dun." dagdag pa niya.

"Hmmm.. "

"Para saan iyang hhmmm?" taas kilay na tanong niya. Although alam naman niyang naghihintay ito ng kwento niya tungkol sa naging bisita niya sa shop niya kanina lang.

Nakabalik na ito sa upuan, kita na niya ang buong mukha at upper body. Naisipan niya itong asarin. Ihahanda na niya ito para sa mga work-out tools na nabili niya kay Oab. Na idineliver nito kanina lang.

"Parang tumataba ka Papii." sinadya niyang gawing tunog nagaalala ang tono niya.

"Huh? Talaga?" itsurang naalarma ito. Napahawak pa sa tiyan.

"Mukhang hiyang ka na diyan ahh.. Baka masyado mong maenjoy at dika na bumalik."pagdadrama niya. " Baka malimutan mong may naghihintay sayo dito sa Pinas." dagdag pa niya.

Unti-unting nawala ang pagkaka-kunot ng noo nito. Sumeryoso muna bago ngumiti. The kind of smile na binibigay nito sa kanya kapag gusto siyang ireasure, when he is in doubt.

_Very timely dahil he really is in doubt. Isip niya._

"Pwede ba yun? Ehh nasa Pilipinas ang babii ko?" sagot nito with matching pataas taas ng kilay. The playful Off is back. "Baka naman ikaw ang nage-enjoy diyan sa piling ng lalaking medyo maputi na gwapo na katamtaman ang taas at may magandang hubog ng katawan?" ramdam niya ang sarcasm sa boses nito.

"That was Oab actually. Remember him?"

"Yung ultimate crush mo nung high school. Your first love" walang kaabog-abog na sagot nito.

"Right! Dumalaw din siya dito last week. Tas bumalik siya rito kanina lang." sagot niya.

"Bat ka dinalaw? Preso ka ba?"

"Preso agad? Selos ka ba?" masungit na sagot niya. Pero sa totoo lang ay unti unti ng nawawala ang mabigat na pakiramdam sa puso niya na isang linggo na rin niyang dinaramdam.

Tama ang desisyon niyang tawagan ito. And maybe, nagoverthink lang talaga siya.

"Lamang ako dun ng ilang centimeters at papaya soap noh!" paismid na sagot nito. Pero nakita niyang nag-aalangan ang tingin nito.

"I thought we talked about TRUST being the foundation of our relationship?" panimula niya.

" I know, but I am not allowed to worry? Hindi mo maiaalis saken yun babii." seryosong sagot nito.

"Why would you be worried?!" takang tanong niya.

"Hindi mo'ko maiintindihan dahil hindi ikaw ang unang nagkagusto saten." Off said, looking straight into his eyes. "I was the first one who knew about him being your first crush, I witnessed how you secretly chased him, cheered him during our games and how you cried for him. How you love him." dagdag pa nito.

"Loved Off. He was my first love but you are the one that I'm in love with right now." kontra niya rito.

"It's just that, hearing his name again just brought back all the "bakit hindi ako at sana ako na lang" feeling back then.. I'm sorry."

"Don't you think I also worry about you getting tired of me coz like what you've said.. You loved me first? I'm afraid you'll eventually get tired coz you've been loving me for too long?" balik tanong niya.

"That will never happen babii." he said sincerely.

" Bakit ayaw mo akong kausapin this past few days?!" inis na sumbat niya.

Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili. He made a promise to himself na hindi siya gagawa ng ikakastress ni Off, dahil mula pa noon lagi na lang siyang inconsiderate at immature. Sinasabi niya lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin kahit pa minsan offensive na. Nasanay siya na hinahayaan lang siya ni Off.

Pero dahil magkakalayo sila ni Off, natakot siyang magsawa ito sa immaturity niya. Kaya sinubukan niyang magbago para rito. Sinubukan niyang maging understanding dahil alam niyang nakakabanas siya minsan pag umaatitude.

\----

Off`s POV 

Natigilan si Off nang marinig ang galit na boses ni Gun. Nakatitig ito sa kanya, with teary eyes. Parang may biglang dumakot sa puso niya nang makita ang nanunumbat na titig nito.

"H-hindi sa ganun Gun." nautal na sagot niya.

"I was always waiting for your calls and updates Off. Araw-araw akong nag-aalala na baka masyado ka ng busy diyan at di na nakakakain ng tama. Baka nagtitiis ka ng gutom dahil tamad ka magluto at minsan tamad ka pang tumawag para magpadeliver! Baka hindi mo nakakasundo katrabaho mo dahil may mayabang ka pa namang aura! Baka hindi ka nakauwi dahil may nangyari sayo sa daan. Pero pinigilan ko ang sarili ko. Ayokong masakal ka. I want to give you freedom while you are away. I want to lessen your stress dahil malayo ka at nag-iisa ka diyan.. Natatakot akong magsawa ka saken.. " his babii is now crying, may harina na sa mukha nito kakapunas sa luha nito.

And wala na siyang iguguilty pa. Pakiramdam niya napakasama niyang tao, inisip pa niyang nagtataksil ito sa kanya.

"I'm sorry Gun." lang ang nasabi niya. Hindi niya alam kung paano ieexplain na bobo lang talaga siya nitong nakaraang araw, nagpabulag sa selos.

"Ikaw pa may ganang magalit saken nitong mga nakaraang araw! May gana ka pang magselos kay Oab! Napala mo yan dahil wala kang tiwala sa aken. Pa-spy spy ka pang nalalaman!" bulyaw nito.

"For the record, I trust you. I just don't trust the people around you. And about, ahmm.. Oab. I will explain it to you pag uwi ko." mahinahong paliwanag niya.

He want to hug his babii so much, gusto niyang tumakbo papunta rito at yakapin ito ng mahigpit.

"Yeah, do that. I want to hear your version of the story this time." sagot nito.

"My version of the story?" napaisip siya. Ibig ba nitong sabihin…..

"Alam ko na ang kalokohang ginawa mo noong high school. Ikinwento sa aken ni Alrissa kanina." sagot nito.

Namumula ang ilong at mga mata nito pero ngumiti ito ng saglit, sumilip ang dimples nito.

"Alrissa?" im confusion sabi ng utak niya.

" Kasama ni Oab si Alrissa nung dumalaw sila kanina. She told me everything. Kung paano mong hinadlangan ang lovestory dapat namin ni Oab noong high school." natatawa nitong sabi.

Hindi tuloy siya sigurado kung ano ang dapat maramdaman.. marerelieve siya o magtatago dahil sa kahihiyan. Marerelieve na hindi na niya kailangang ma-guilty na may itinatago siya kay Gun dahil alam na nito at dahil mukhang hindi naman ito galit. O mahihiya dahil sa ka-immature-an at sobrang selfish noon.

"I know mali ako dun. Kung magagalit ka man I will understand." nakangiwing sagot niya. Nakayuko pa siya sa sobrang kahihiyan.

"Alam mo bang hindi kami natuloy magdate noon ni Oab?" tanong nito. "At hindi rin totoong siya ang first kiss ko." dugtong pa nito.

Napaangat tuloy siya ng mukha dahil sa narinig.

"Pero.. You said!" nanlaki ang mga mata niya, nagsinungaling ito sa kanya?

" I lied. That day na umalis ako, I said may date ako pero gumala lang talaga ako with my friends. Hindi naman kasi ako inaya ni Oab noong Valentines. Nainis pa ako sayo noon dahil feeling ko pinaasa mo ako, o pinagtripan nang sabihin mong kinausap ka ni Oab!. " kwento nito.

Ahh.. Spoiler kasi siya. Binalaan niya si Gun noon na kinuha ni Oab ang number niya at baka dumating si Oab sa kanila para ayain siya mag-date. Plano pa nga niyang iligaw si Oab noon kung hindi lang siya pinigilan ni Tay at inaya na lang na gumala that day. Akala niya niloko lang siya ni Alrissa na nagtagumpay ito. Turned out she really did. Naguilty tuloy siya dahil inakusahan pa niya itong sinungaling. Ang akala niya, thankful lang ito sa kanya dahil naging tulay siya para maging sila ni Oab kaya hindi na nito ipinilit na sumali siya play nito noong tumanggi siya. 

"Alam ko na ngayon na kasalanan mo yun. That you didn't lie to me, I was really mad at you back then.. Kaya nung kinamusta mo ang date namin sabi ko I enjoyed it and that we even kissed. Lalo pa akong nainis dahil mukhang paniwalang paniwala ka. Yun pala you really believed it." tawang tawa ito sa sariling kwento.

Di niya mapigilang mapatawa rin.

"Kaya naman iyak ako nung nalaman kong may girlfriend na siya at luluwas na siya pa-Manila after graduation. Iniisip ko baka talagang kinausap ka niya pero biglang nagbago ang isip niya. Feeling ko inagawan ako ng chance ni Alrissa. Bukod sa hiyang hiya ako sa kwento ko sayo, syempre. Pahiya ako sa we kissed pero iba ang jinowa niya? Aside from the fact na crush na crush ko siya nun syempre.. " patuloy nito.

" Crush lang? First love mo nga ehh.. First heartbreak pa" singit niya.

"But you are my first major heartbreak." bigla ay sabi nito.

"Huh? Paano nangyari yun?" naguluhan na naman siya. 

"Your very first girlfriend. Yun talaga yung iniyakan ko noong graduation ko noong high school.. Mas masakit pa yun sa pag-alis ni Oab at sa pagkakaron niya ng girlfriend na ini-announce pa sa buong school campus. " pag-amin nito.

"Seryoso ka ba?!" gulat na gulat na tanong niya.

"Tapos sinabi mo pang sa iisang university kayo mag-aaral kaya ka magtatransfer. I even applied on your university that time para magkasama tayo. Pinaghirapan ko yun! Tapos magtatransfer ka?That's when I realized that I'm starting to like you. Or maybe loving you. Or maybe mas maaga pa at hindi ko lang alam or narealize agad. " kibit-balikat na sagot nito.

" Bakit hindi na natin pinag-usapan ito noon?" naiiling na tanong niya.

"Because we didn't have enough time? We only got one month bago ka umalis ehh.. " sagot ni Gun sa kanya.

"I love you." bigla ay sabi niya.

Sising-sisi siya sa mga panahong sinayang niya noon at sa katangahan na naman niya sa buong linggo. Hindi niya alam kung paano babawi at kung paano ipapaliwanag kaya wala siyang masabi bukod sa...

"I really love you Gun. Very much."

\---

Gun`s POV

Nabigla si Gun sa biglang pa-I love you ng jowa niya. Kaya hindi siya agad nakaimik.

"I really love you Gun. Very much." ulit nito nang di siya sumagot.

"I love you too papii.." nahihiyang niyang sagot, blushing like a fool. 

"I want to hold you right now, I want to touch your face.. To kiss your lips.." patuloy nito.

Lalo siyang namula dahil sa pinagsasabi nito.Nag-alala pa siya dahil baka pakalat-kalat si Nanon at marinig sila. Mabuti na lang wala ang nanay niya at bukas pa uuwi galing sa travel goals nito kasama ang mga amiga.

"Papii.. I missed you too." nakangiting sagot niya.

"Hey! Alas dose na pala! Maaga pa ako bukas. Goodnight babii!!" nagmamadali itong tumayo. Nakalimutan pang patayin ang tawag. Kaya bumalik ulet ito.

"Bye.bye. muwah." paalam nito sa kanya bago tuluyang tinapos ang tawag.

Nakatunganga lang si Gun sa laptop niya. Ganun lang iyon? Matapos siyang landi-landiin ng walang hiya biglang nagbabye?

"Alas dose na!! Birthday ko na Papiii!!!" sigaw niya sa laptop. As if maririnig siya. Nakalimutan talaga niya? Ganun siya kabusy?

Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala. Hindi rin niya mapigilan ang tampong namumuo sa kanyang dibdib. Pero kababati lang nila.

"It's okay. Kapapalit pa lang ng date sa kalendaryo Gun. Magalit ka kung di ka binati hanggang mamaya. Be reasonable Gun.. " pangkakalma niya sa sarili.

Napasigaw siya nang may biglaang pumulupot na braso sa bewang niya, mabilis na hinablot niya ang tray na nasa harap niya at inihampas iyon ng ubod lakas sa mukha ng taong bigla na lang sumulpot sa likuran niya.

Tumba at nabagok pa ang ulo nito ng bumagsak sa sahig. Pero nang makita niya kung sino iyon ay lalo siyang napasigaw.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" eskandalosong sigaw niya. "Papiiiiiiii!!!! "

Nakapikit ito at nakahawak sa mukha. Nilapitan niya ito at inalog-alog. Nagpapanic na siya dahil hindi ito sumasagot. Hindi ito nagsasalita!!

"Sagutin mo'ko!! Papii!!"

"Aww.. Wag mo'kong alugin! UTANG NA LOOB!" sagot nito.

Nakahinga siya ng maluwag. Nagagalit na, magandang senyales yun diba?

"Ayos ka lang ba? Are you hurt?!" tanong niya ng bumangon ito at naupo.

"Nagbibiro ka ba? Malamang I'm hurt!" sagot nito.

Hindi siya sumagot, feeling guilty. Inalalayan niya itong tumayo at dinala niya sa sala.

"Kukuha ako ng yelo." sabi niya bago ito iwan.

Pagdating niya sa kusina ay naghanap agad siya ng ice pack. Naghahalungkat siya ng yelo sa ref nang bigla siyang matawa.

Realizing how funny their situation is.

"Natatawa ka pa talaga?"

Napalingon siya sa nagsalita.

Off is leaning in the door frame. May bukol sa noo at namumula ang pisngi dahil bumakat sa pisngi nito ang tray na inihampas niya rito. Lalo tuloy siyang natawa.

Humalukipkip ito habang pinapanuod siyang tumatawa, pero natawa rin kinalaunan. Lumapit ito sa kanya at isinara ang ref na kinakalkal niya kanina pa. Wala naman kasi siyang makitang ice.

"I missed you so much my babii.." pabulong na sabi nito. Hinapit siya palapit dito.

"Bakit hindi mo sinabing uuwi ka?" he asks, pouting.

"Surprise." sagot nito.

"Edi ikaw tuloy nasurprise?" paninisi niya.

"It's okay. Ang importante,magagawa ko na toh.. " niyakap siya nito ng ubod higpit. He hugged him back, tighter. "Magagawa ko na rin ito..."dugtong pa nito. Marahan siyang inilayo, at hinawakan sa mukha.. Natatawang pinagpagan pa nito ang mga harina sa pisngi niya at sa ilong.

"And lastly, this." anito bago siya hinalikan sa kanyang mga labi. He missed him so much that he wasn't able to move and process the fact that Off is really here with him now. Not until he stopped the kiss, looked him into the eyes and started kissing him all over his face, sa tenga at sa leeg. Nakiliti siya kaya pinatigil niya ito.

"Papii!!" suway niya. "Nanon might see us!" babala niya.

"Nasa bahay si Nanon kanina pa, naglalaro silang dalawa ni Chimon, sobrang busy sa pagaaway." sagot nito.

"Ibinili mo nga sila ng gaming pc?!"

"Happy Birthday." sa halip ay sagot nito.

Inirapan niya ito, ayaw lang magpa-sermon ehh.

"Pasalamat ka, namiss kita." sagot niya.

"Kasalanan mo, bakit kasi di mo ako tinatawagan. I missed my clingy and demanding liit." nagawa pa siyang sisihin nito.

"I'm serious, I didn't want to be a burden to you while you are away that's why." itinulak niya ito ng marahan palayo sa kanya para tignan ito sa mukha.

"I'm also serious, you are a burden that I will always be willing to carry around forever.. You don't have to try changing yourself into someone you are not. I love you for who you are and unnecessary changes will just confuse me. Akala ko you don't care about me anymore. I thought nawawalan ka ng interes saken!" mahabang sagot nito.

Tumango-tango siya.

"Alright. If you say so." nakangiting sagot niya. He's starting to blush again. Hindi niya maitago ang kilig. At alam niya, aasarin na naman siya ng kasintahan.

"Uyyy.. Wag ka masyadong kiligin saken." nagsimula na naman ito.

"So, kelan ka pa nandito?" iwas niya.

"Kanina pang 6am.. ?"

Pinameywangan niya ito.

"Kaya pala kanina pa di mapakali yung dalawa nung naglulunch sa shop kanina?!" bulalas niya. " Kaya nawala rin sila kanina after lunch? At Ibinili mo ng computer!? Ehh hindi naman nila kailangan iyon!" panenermon niya.

"Err.. Pasalubong ang tawag dun."

"Hah! Baka suhol kamo! Lalo pa mag-aaway yung dalawang iyon mag-aagawan pa sa paggamit niyang binili mo!" patuloy niya.

"Bi, hindi mangyayari yun dahil tig-isa naman silaaaa--araaayy!!"

"Dalawa pa ang binili mo?!!!" kinurot na niya ito sa tagiliran. Hindi makapaniwala sa gastador niyang boyfriend.

"Wag kang magmalinis! Anong ginagawa nung mga pangworkout na equipments sa bahay ko ha? Pupusta ako binili mo yun para lang asarin ako!" balik panunumbat nito.

"Binili ko yun para sayo! Para maging healthy ka, you know." palusot niya. Mas malaki talaga yung porsyento na nahihiya siyang tanggihan si Oab. Lalo na at isinama nito si Alrissa at naaliw siya sa kwento nito.

"Ikaw? Anong mapapala ng dalawa sa binili mong computer? Maaadik lang yung mga yun!" kinurot niya ulet ito.

"Aw..aw..!! Masakit ahh!! Dika na nakontento sa bukol at pananampal mo ng tray saken?" reklamo nito.

"Diba sabi mo? I don't have to change into someone I am not? Heto.. Nagpapakatotoo ako ngayon. Tanggapin mo ng buong buo ang pagiging nagger ko! I am a burden that you are willing to carry around forever diba?? Pwes! Brace yourself and carry this burden around forever! Gusto mo pala---"

Pinigil nito ang sinasabi niya nang bigla siya nitong sunggaban at halikan sa mga labi. Hindi na siya naginarte pa at hinayaan na lang ito. He kissed him back and even clinged his arms around his neck.

"I brought you a Gucci bag and shoes." pigil ang tawang bulong nito after their mind-blowing kiss.

Nakatikim itong muli ng kurot mula sa kanya. Napahiyaw ito sakit.

"Paminsan-minsan lang ako gumastos ahh!" reklamo nito, sapo pa ang tagiliran nito.

Totoo naman iyon, madalang nga lang ito magregalo pero malakihan naman ang gastos.

Nakangiting tumingala lang siya rito and pouted his lips. Mabilis na hinalikan siya ng kolokoy.

"I will miss you." sabi niya. Hindi pa man ito umaalis namimiss na niya ito.

"Three months na lang." sagot nito.

"I can't wait to spend more beautiful days with you."


	3. Namon Special Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV lang ito ng kalokohan ng NAMON dahil di naman sila na-highlight masyado sa story. Just can`t help but ship them so...

Special Pahina 

"For now, just choose from these songs and chat mo saken yung translation mo in tagalog." bilin ni Nanon. Nagsimula na rin itong magligpit ng mga gamit.

"Aalis ka na?" tanong ni Chimon.

"Bakit? Miss mo'ko agad?" taas kilay na balik tanong naman ni Namon.

Tumaas din kilay ni Chimon.It's his first day of class with Nanon.May pinabasa lang si Nanon dito na mga tagalog phrases and short stories pagkatapos aalis na? Chimon can't believe it.

"Wala kang 30 minutes na magturo. You sure you're not a scam?"

"Nagturo. Past tense. Tapos na." pagcocorrect ni Nanon. Tumayo na ito, handa ng iwanan si Chimon.

"What's scammer again? Mang-gagantso right? So isa kang nanggagantso. Since wala ka namang naturo ngayong araw. I will surely report you to my brother." tinatamad na humilata ito sahig.

Napamulagat si Nanon dito. Who's using the word mangagagantso nowadays?? Isip isip nito.

"Tama na yung manggagantso, bakit na naman naging nanggagantso?" kamot ulong reklamo ni Nanon. Hindi alam kung paano magpapaliwanag kay Chimon.

"You said it's past tense. You scammed us. So nanggagantso ka. What's the difference? " maangas na tanong nito.

"Scammer is.. Tao. The person. So scammer is Manggagantso and nanggagantso is an action. And usually kapag may pantig or sylable na nauulit, it is in present tense. Like nangagantso, naliligo, nagagalit, nagluluto at naglalaba."

Pakiramdam ni Nanon dumudugo na ang ilong niya. Hindi naman siya marunong magtutor bakit kasi naisipan pa siyang gawing tutor ng Kuya Off niya. At bakit nga ba pumayag din siya?

" So keywords are, if it starts with na, nangyari na and when it starts with ma, mangyayari pa lang?"

"Ahh.. Oo?" confused na ring sagot niya.

"So when I say maganda, mangyayari pa lang yung pagiging maganda?" tanong na naman ni Chimon. Blanko ang ekspresyon.

Gustong magwala ni Nanon. Napabalik siya sa pagkakasalampak sa sahig. Nilapag din niya ang hawak na bag. Gusto na nitong sabunutan ang sarili sa sobrang frustration. Sigurado na siyang hindi siya mag-e-education sa college.

"Not because it starts with "ma" meaning its future tense, sometimes kapag may "ma" sa simula its an adjective. Like, maganda, mabango and mabaho like you."

"And Mapanget na mangagantso like you." ganti ni Chimon.

"FYI Chimonster.. Nagpaalam ako kay Kuya Off na di kita matututor ngayon. Coz I'm going to meet up with a friend, kaya stop calling me a scammer. And another thing. Walang word na mapanget." inirapan pa nito si Chimon.

"Aww.. Okay. You may leave now." lang ang isinagot ni Chimon.

Nakakahalata na si Nanon, pakiramdam nito ay pinagtitripan lang ito ni Chimon. Dahil nakakaintindi naman ito ng tagalog. Well, totoo rin naman na sa grammar na lang talaga nagka-katalo. Kaya napapahamak, kadalasan nililiteral ang mga salita. Marami na tuloy mga matatanda sa kanila na,bastos na bata ang tingin dito. Idagdag pang mukha itong antipatiko talaga. Dahil dito ay hindi niya maconfirm kung napagtitripan lang siya o hindi.

"Umamin ka, pinagtitripan mo lang ako noh?" panghuhuli ni Nanon.

Nagkibit balikat lang si Chimon bilang sagot. Umayos ng higa at tumitig sa kisame. Chimon looked bored.

Biglang nakonsensya si Nanon. Napaisip.

Oo nga pala, kaaalis lang ni Kuya Off three days ago. At kung hindi pa ito ipapasundo ng Kuya Gun niya para kumain sa bahay, hindi ito lalabas ng bahay. Malamang bored na ito ngayon. Baka nga may trauma pa ito na makipag-usap sa mga di kakilala dahil sa nangyari rito nung bagong dating ito sa Pilipinas. Isang buwan pa lang itong naninirahan sa Pilipinas tapos kailangan pang umalis ng kuya nito for six months.

"Kikitain ko yung classmate ko sa mall. Magpapatulong kasi ako sa kanya kung paano yung tamang pagtututor. Sumasideline kasi yun as tutor." paliwanag nito. Dahil nga nakokonsensya.

"Okay" ni hindi nito nilingon si Nanon.

Tumayo mula sa pagkakasalampak sa sahig si Nanon at tumalikod kay Chimon bago ito nagsalita.

"Tara na." Mabilis na sabi nito.

"Huh?" napalingon si Chimon kay Nanon.

"Magbihis ka na." pagalit na sabi nito kay Chimon. Nasanay itong lagi silang magka-away kaya naman naiilang ito at di makatingin kay Chimon.Hindi alam kung paanong aayain si Chimon sa lakad.

Kaya naman hindi rin nito nakita kung paanong napalitan ng masayang ngiti ang kaninang blankong ekspresyon sa mukha ni Chimon. Excited itong bumangon pero bumalik rin sa pagiging seryoso ang mukha nang lumingon si Nanon.

\---

Chimons' eavesdropping incident. 

"Asan na brother in law mo? Andiyan kayo sa shop niya ahh. Bat di'ko nakikita?" tanong ni Off sa kapatid.

Katatapos lang ng klase ni Chimon with Nanon, at saktong nag-video call si Off. Kadalasan tumatambay sila ni Nanon sa shop ni Gun para na rin bantayan ang huli at ang shop dahil kinuha silang part-timer doon habang hindi pa nagsisimula ang school year. Training ground na rin ni Chimon iyon para magpractice na makipag-usap ng tagalog sa mga customers. Hitting two birds with one stone ika nga.

"He's inside of his office. " sagot niyo sa kuya niyang lowkey stalker.

"Tagalog tayo dito bro." suway ni Off.

"May visitor siyang lalaki. Kuya Gun looked so excited nga while they we're talking." sinadya niyang gayahin ang pananalita ni Nanon dahil nakakatuwa ang reaksyon nito tuwing naasar sa kanya.

"Tangina Nanon, bat naging katulad mo na yan magsalita?!" bulalas ng kuya niya mula sa laptop.

"I'm sorry kuya but I really can`t spell out your brother, more often I don't understand him. Maybe he's just born to be annoying." inis na sagot ni Nanon.

"Anak ng, ano 'to bat ikaw na ngayon ang inglesero?" palatak na naman ng kuya niya with matching face palm.

"Nakakahawa kasi siya kuya!" reklamo ulet ni Nanon. Sinisi pa siya.

He just enjoyed watching them bickering. He's joining them occassionally and he's having a good time until his brother started to be a nosy boyfriend again.

"Sinong bisita ng babii ko?"

"Oab ata name kuya" sagot ni Nanon.

"ANO?!"

Nagulat sila pareho sa lakas ng sigaw nito.

"Anong itsura? Sigurado kayo Oab ang pangalan? Describe niyo nga." anito.

"Lalaking medyo maputi,na gwapo, na katamtaman ang taas at may magandang hubog ng katawan, you know? With the biceps, chest and abs" sagot niya.

"Wow, magaling pa saken toh magtagalog kuya ehh." komento ni Nanon.

"Ano? Nakahubad ba yang dumalaw at bakit may pa-abs?!" pagalit na sigaw na naman ng Kuya niya.

He felt so proud of his description. Nakaka-gising ng damdamin. Gising na gising ang kuya niya ngayon. Nag-enjoy pa siyang asarin ito.

Not until his brother sent him to spy on his boyfriend. Inutusan pa siyang mag-eavesdrop.

"You're such a nosy boyfriend!" reklamo niya.

Pero hindi siya maka-angal. He wants the gaming pc so much sooo…

Inilabas niya ang notebook niya at ballpen bago lumapit sa pintuan ng opisina ni Gun. Nagtatawanan sila at malakas ang mga boses na naguusap. Hindi na niya kailangang ilapat ang tenga sa pinto.

"Oh my God! This is so hard!"narinig niyang reklamo ng Kuya Gun niya.

Nagsulat siya sa notebook.

_Oh diyos ko, masyado itong matigas._

He smirked. He knew it was a very rough and literal translation.

"I can't do it anymore. It's hurting my back!" Gun said.

"Do it Faster Gun, malapit na oh.. Konti na lang. Kapag mas mabagal kasi mas ramdam mo yung pagod tsaka sakit sa likod." tumatawang sabi nung Oab.

Lalong lumakas ang tawa nung Oab nang sumigaw si Gun out of frustration.

"Nakaka-apat na sit-ups ka palang Gun." reklamo nung Oab pero tumatawa.

Muli siyang nagsulat sa notebook niya. He'll just summarize it. This time, he really tried his best to translate.

_Hindi ko na kaya, masakit sa likod. Tapos sumagot yung Oab ng bilisan mo Gun, malapit na. Konti na lang.. Tapos, sumigaw si kuya Gun na parang nagagalit at naiiyak.. Or (frustrated)??_

"I can feel it! My legs are already shaking! Higpitan mo kasi yung hawak mo! So I can get up faster." it was Kuya Guns' voice again.

He started writing again.

_Sabi pa ni Kuya Gun, hawakan siya mabuti nung Oab.. Para makagalaw siya ng mas mabilis dahil nanginginig na ang binti niya._

"After this, Let's do planking." sabi ulet nung Oab.

"Huh? I thought we'll only do sit ups and curl-ups??"narinig niyang reklamo ulet ni Gun.

He was laughing silently because he could feel Guns' frustration even from the outside. He jotted it down again.

_Pagkatapos nito, planking(in tagalog???) tapos sabi ni kuya Gun akala niya sit ups and curl ups lang. (don't know in tagalog too)_

After writing it down he decided to stop listening anymore. He reported it to Off and read all of his notes but Off didn't let him finish reading and stop him even before he could finish reading the last part.. so he just thought his translations were all wrong again.

The nosy Kuya even sent Nanon to spy again because maybe his translation sucks??. At hinayaan na lang niyang si Nanon ang magkwento ng planking experience ni Kuya Gun.

He enjoyed watching how Nanon panicked and how he freaked out after listening to Gun and the visitor Oab's convo.

_Seriously? What's their problem? They are just doing some exercise routines so how is that a big deal? He thought to himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING !!
> 
> \--masyado akong naa-attach kay Nanon at Chimon so I decided to make another story for them. My next work will be COUNTING DAYS TO LOSE YOU. Basahin niyo kung gusyo niyo, kung ayaw niyo di wag. PEACE!

**Author's Note:**

> Million Reasons was supposed to be a one shot work pero biglang nangulit yung NAMON heart ko for more crumbs tapos namiss ko pa OFFGUN kaya ayun. Sariling sikap muna ulit para pasayahin babii midyear heart ko. thanks for reading!


End file.
